A Heart shattered into a million
by LadyAdalicia
Summary: After a devastating final battle, Kagome is left heart broken and grief ridden. To move on from her grief, Sesshomaru decides to enrol her in Saotome Academy. Where she is to become a composer and singer! Her songs of grief and sorrows catch a few males attention. As they try to unravel the events of her past and put the pieces of her heart back together. Tokiya/Kagome pairing.
1. Sorrows of yesterday

Kagome laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She was depressed and grief ridden. The final battle was terrible, horrible, and overall devastating. Kagome eyes were glazed, as she let her mind embrace the bloodshed and gory memories of the final battle. Naraku had played a dangerous game that had ended with her losing everyone.

Her little kit was gone.

Sango was gone.

Miroku was gone.

And...her...Inuyasha was...gone.

He had betrayed everyone. Letting Kikyo manipulate him, saying she loved him more then she did. The bastard hurt everyone, he killed her kit. Let Naraku ripped her friends apart. Hearing their screams of agony. In the end, Inuyasha was betrayed by Kikyo when she kissed Naraku, then she killed him.

He deserved it.

The hanyou should have seen who really cared and loved him. He was blind by whatever promise she had given.

Kagome eventually killed Naraku with help from Sesshomaru. He promised her, that in the future he would help her. And he had. He was there when jumped down the well for the last. And he was there when she arrived home and broke down. He had tried to get her fiery nature back, ever since then. But he couldn't, all Kagome ever did was sing her songs of sorrow.

Thinking of new lyrics, sat up and looked to the Goshinboku. It saw her pain from both time. She opened her mouth and her angelic voice rang through the shrine.

 _Oh how my woes ring through the night_

 _My cries sing through the days_

 _My heart something that was once a fiery light_

 _Is now a dim ember_

Everyone on the shrine had stop to listen to the teenage girls cries, feeling the raw emotion of her heart.

 _The memories they taunt my dreams_

 _Tainting each star in my eyes_

 _Why did I fail?_

 _Why was I betrayed?_

 _The loneliness I now embrace_

 _For I know love is a hopeless chase_

The demon lord had just entered the shrine grounds to hear her heart wrenching cries. He would stop this repetitive behaviour, but first he would let her finish. Everyone needs a good cry.

 _I was right here from The beginning_

 _Yet the end was so sickening_

 _All the lies I had been told_

 _I believed only for you to kill me_

 _Oh how my heart was once_

 _Filled with pride_

 _Now shattered into the million pieces_

 _The lies, the hugs and the cries_

 _Was all an act for you to play_

 _For I will rot into the darkest days_

 _Of the memories we made_

 _The tragedy was nothing but a_

 _Chess piece for him to play_

 _Now I'm the last piece within_

 _The castle of glass_

She started to sob loudly, Sesshomaru using his demon speed rushed to comfort the depressed girl. In her moments of sadness she looked nothing like the warrior she was but instead a lost child.

"Miko, collect your thoughts for a moment. This Sesshomaru has news that you would like to hear." His voice soft and gentle for the distraught girl. Kagome rubbed her red, puffy eyes drying them of her tears. In his hand he held a gold envelope with a black crotchet sealing the envelope.

"I have ties in the music business, so instead of letting you wallow here. I think you should accept the proposal from Saotome Academy to enrol there." He handed her the envelope, and she opened it and read the contents.

 _Dear Higurashi Kagome_

 _I understand that your situation is not the best. But music can help you speak when you cannot express, it soothes the mind and gives it rest, it heals the heart and makes it whole again, it's flows from heaven to you soul. I believe that your music is the most beautiful music in the world because of the raw emotion that is put into it. Why don't we make that your career? Singing or composing. Whatever you chose please allow us to take care of you and your needs. I hope you chose what you feel is right._

 _Kind regards_

 _Shining Saotome_

After reading the letter, she looked to Sesshomaru.

"It's your choice, whether you want this or not. But it will distract you and help you." Sesshomaru advised, raising an eyebrow at her blank face.

"I want to go." Kagome's soft fragile voice broke through, looking up at the demon lord, he knew what to do.

"Exams start in two weeks, study hard." And with that he left, making sure Kagome wasn't about burst into tears again.

Kagome stood from her bed, a new goal forming inside her head

"I will make my own music, sing it and write it." Kagome said out loud, a genuine smile upon her lips, her other resolution was contained within her thoughts 'And forget about the past'.

Sesshomaru stood at the front of shrine, with his demon hearing he listened in on her and smirked. It seemed he will be making a few phone calls to Shining Saotome.

 **AN: This isn't exactly my best, and this is my first crossover fanfic. So forgive me on that note. The song Kagome sings was completely written by me. So don't try and find it cus it is non existent. I think it's a bit of a cliche intro but I don't care. Only positive reviews and constructive criticism pls. Thank you!**


	2. For every song there is a story

Chapter 2: For every song there is a story

Kagome stood at the gates of Saotome Academy, she was extremely nervously with very little confidence. Even though she studied very hard and got accepted into the academy she found it hard to believe that she actually got as far as this. Ever since that day she hadn't been herself.

Shaking her head to rid herself of any negative thoughts, she placed on a small smile and walked through the gates to find her new room. She walked calmly through the gardens and entered the academy, with a note in hand she searched for the headmasters office.

After a great deal of searching she came across the office and knocked. Hearing a small masculine and rough voice say 'come in' she entered swiftly. There stood a man clad in a brown suit, a lilac shirt and polka dot tie. His dark brown hair was pointed looking like cat ears, he also wore white sunglasses. The man seemed very enthusiastic and smiled brightly at her at which, Kagome tried to reciprocate the motion, but struggle instead producing a fake one.

Shining stood and his rambunctious nature was let loose.

"Ka~Go~Me!" He yelled, rolling his r's some how while pronouncing her name. His attitude was outstanding. So energetic, where does he get so much energy?

"Hello, Headmaster" Kagome politely greeted, bowing to him. The man before her spun on his heel and was suddenly spinning slowly while talking.

"No need for honourifics, just call me Saotome!" He cheerfully declared, puffing out his chest and and jumping, landing in front of her. A small smile reached her lips only to disappear, memories of a certain little fox came to mind only to be dashed suddenly with the image of his corpse.

"Mr Taisho has informed me of your mental state." His voice dropped to a serious tone, he knew the poor girl had gone through hell and back, though Mr Taisho hadn't told him what happened just that she was traumatised and extremely depressed. But all he can do is hope for her recovery through music.

Kagome looked up sharply at him. Sending a questioning look at Saotome.

"Mr Taisho hasn't given me details but he told me that you mental state isn't the best. I want you to know if you need anything just ask, I will be here in my office." Saotome smiled kindly and calmly walked to the door. Kagome gasped and nodded her gratitude.

"Now, I will give you a tour of school and take you to your room!" His rambunctious attitude as back and kicking, he literally twirled out the door. Kagome let out a small giggle and followed the enthusiastic man.

◠◡(◕^^◕)◡◠

After a long tour of the school, Kagome finally got to relax in her room. She apparently didn't have a room mate which was okay with Kagome. Her room made up for the lack of companionship, it was beautiful.

The walls were a lilac purple, like her room at the shrine. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of wall with pink silk covers. There was an oak vanity and drawers, and two doors. Presumably her bathroom and wardrobe. What caught Kagome's eyes was the white keyboard next to her oak desk. She was happy would be able to practice in the comfort of her own room. The last thing, was what took Kagome's breath away, the balcony. The ivory white curtains were pulled away from the door which revealed a stunning view of the gardens below. Overall Kagome was extremely pleased with her new room.

She grabbed the rest of her suitcases and decided to unpack. Taking out her clothes and other personal essentials. She eventually put all of her stuff away only to realise the sun was setting. Shrugging she decided to pull out her personal belongings. She set up all of the pictures of her family and her friends from feudal era, Placing the last picture of Inuyasha and her down, she nearly let a tear escape. She grabbed the golden heart locket and placed on the frame. She smiled broke lay at the image and decided to play.

Moving the keyboard so instead of facing wall in now faced the balcony, she sat on the stool of the white keyboard. She then started to play her broken melody.

 _I gave you my heart_

 _I didn't know it was yours for all eternity_

 _And if I could go back one last time_

 _I'd never fool myself into loving you_

A red headed male, looked up to the beautiful voice he heard from the balcony above, stopping and listening to her. He soon became lost in her desperate cries.

 _You're the reason, the reason that I_

 _I pick up the pieces of my heart_

 _Every moment we're apart_

 _The pain endless_

 _I can't mend this_

 _Broken broken broken broken heart_

 _I'm trying to pick up the pieces I can't see_

 _Tears tolling down falling from me_

 _But I made a promise to you that_

 _I used to say I would keep_

A male, with strawberry blond coloured hair that flowered to his shoulders, was walking past the girls room when he heard her voice. He leaned against the wall to listen to her melody. Letting his mind wrap itself around her lyrics and voice, feeling the raw emotion.

 _I told you I was going to stay_

 _By your side for all of time_

 _By instead of the heart I yearned for_

 _You gave me my tormented mind_

 _This broken melody you never hear_

 _Will make millions fear_

 _For a tragic love will come_

 _And once again I will succumb_

 _Hear my cries_

 _throughout the night_

 _You caused my tormented Mind_

 _You are better in the soil_

 _With her, is where you belong_

Kagome stopped her melody and let more tears fall, the last lyrics still stuck in her throat. She gathered her broken heart letting the final lyrics slip through her lips.

 _Chasing after you was like a fairytale, but I,_

 _Feel like I'm glued on tight to a carousel_

 **AN: Ayyyyy I occasionally deliver when asked! For this song I got inspiration from Carousel by Melanie Martinez, Broken by Blue and Beyond the blue by Josh Garrells. By this song is original and completely written by me! So again don't go looking for it! I'm going to do a poll for who Kagome should be paired with on my profile! Who would understand her best? Who would love her and help her? You guys decide! I should be doing my homework and assignment right now but not today :P Only positive reviews and constructive criticism pls. Thank you!**


	3. Days of Doubt

**AN: So first of all, I would like to update everyone on the votes for the Kagome pairing!**

 **Ichinose Tokiya - 2**

 **Jinguji Ren - 1**

 **Shinomiya Natsuki - 1**

 **Kuruso Syo - 1**

 **Ittoki Otoya - 1**

 **You can vote either through the poll on my profile or through comments and review! For now since Tokiya has two votes I will lean towards getting him involved! Now ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 3: Days of Doubt

Dawn had just broken through the heavy ivory curtains, and Kagome was already awake. The nightmares haunted her dreams, so her sleep was limited to a couple of hours before she would wake up reaching for the dying illusions she once called friends. Always covered in sweat and needing a shower to relax her tensed muscles.

Her sapphire orbs were glazed with sadness and regret, to help with nightmares she always watched the sun come over the horizon. She watched as beams of light carefully came over, providing the world with sight and hope. The beams of light rushed into her room, bathing her in the warmth. Her mood lighten and she decided to take a walk to calm her scattered thoughts, dressing in something more appellate she left grabbing a notebook with her

She walked through the beautifully crafted gardens and entered an area where a white stoned pergola reached the edge of lake that was encased with the dawns rays. She sat on the steps and watched the water ripples reflect the newly risen sun. A mother duck and her ducklings floated across the water, their original beginning was a willow tree that leaves look lilac and orange in the sun. It was beautiful image, and allowed Kagome a sense of freedom and tranquility. Feeling the wind against her face she relaxed further. A chilled morning breeze caused goosebumps along her uncovered arms. The gritty sand between her toes reminded her of her feudal adventures bringing a sad nostalgia glaze to her sapphire orbs. New lyrics quickly wove themselves together and she inhaled a breath of fresh morning dew and daises. She grabbed the light teal notebook from her side and with the white pen, wrote the newly remembered sins of her heart on the cream coloured pages.

 _Shall the wounds of my heart heal_

 _Or will they lay open and create two halves_

 _My pain long forgotten_

 _Memories Embedded in the immortal demons_

 _Hiding as the shadows of a cruel past_

 _Will I ever own another's heart?_

 _Or will I slowly decay_

 _Into that lonely little girl_

 _That still waits for her daddy to come home_

 _Knowing that he lies within the dirt_

 _I had broken wings_

 _But I still took flight_

 _No one taught me how to fly_

 _I flew after his heart stopped_

 _But you didn't break my wings_

 _You cut them off_

 _A bird without wings_

 _Is as useless as fish without fins_

 _Creeping over my body_

 _Is the darkness I held back_

 _Crawling over my face_

 _Is the pain I covered with that smile_

 _It's cold but I welcome it_

 _I grew up from the darkness_

 _Found a light_

 _You told me the light burned out_

 _But you killed it_

 _Where do I start?_

 _With a story so sad_

 _That its leaves the broken hearted_

 _Feeling happiness and joy again_

Finishing her poem, she re-read the words and nodded approving her work. She closed her teal notebook and stood. Allowing herself to immerse once again in the beauty of the scenery she ripped her eyes away and stared at the ground, ashamed that her dark orbs had even glanced at the heavenly scene before her. Deciding that it was best to return to her dorm and prepare for school, she started to walk. Walking silently with a few crunches now again from the dirt and sand on the ground, she noticed the peaceful morning had brightened her immensely. Smiling a bit a the thought of being happy for once, she continued her quest to her room.

◠◡(◕^^◕)◡◠

The school uniform was ugly. She will admit that much. A yellow tartan dress that came to mid thigh, black tights, a navy blue jacket with thin yellow stripes, red heels and bow with white and green stripes! Did that Saotome have any taste at all?! Sighing deeply she will abide this once. After all the other girls will be wearing the same thing. She hoped that the female summer uniform wasn't as bad as this.

Dressing herself, Kagome looked into the mirror of her oak vanity and saw the healed scars that encased her body. The more recent ones still freshly pink. Like the ones on her wrists and back.

Finally dressed, she grabbed all of her materials for class, including a certain teal notebook, and began her search for her first class. She was placed in the highest class, S Class.

◠◡(◕^^◕)◡◠

She found the room with ease, the tour the day before was incredibly helpful. Arriving she saw only two other members within the class.

Both were male, one had midnight dark-blue hair that was parted to the right, with a lock reaching his nose, turquoise-blue eyes and milky white pale skin He his uniform primly and neatly, showing a perfectionist like attitude. His current eyes were focused on the gardens it seemed. He reminded her greatly of the Idol Hayato, in appearance. He was currently at the back of the room leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, looking quite layer back.

The other male within the room had strawberry blond hair which reached his shoulders, and with a few bangs that go across his right eye. He has fawn tanned skin and his cool light blue eyes were trained her form. His uniform was a little more sloppy then the previous male, wearing his top two buttons down revealing a little of his chest. His way of clothing is loose and playful, almost giving him a flirty appearance. He also wore one noticeable pierced ear. He was sitting at a desk on the left side of the room and laid back, one arm on the desk holding his head up and his legs on another chair.

She looked to both and decided upon a seat in the front row next to a window. She sat down promptly and organised her things, checking the time she saw they had a while before class. She opened her teal notebook and began writing more poems and lyrics. These were more happy and exciting. A chair screeched loudly in protest as the strawberry blond male stood, and walked towards her. Kagome knew he was walking towards her, the reason unknown to her.

He reached her desk and placed a hand on her desk and leaned quite close to her face. He smirked at her lack response, there was always a girl who didn't care for guys. He leaned even closer and spoke.

"Was it you, little Raven, that sung of sorrowful tragedies last night?"

And she froze.


	4. Seasonal Songs

**I would like to update everyone on the votes for the Kagome pairing!**

 **Ichinose Tokiya - 5**

 **Jinguji Ren - 2**

 **Shinomiya Natsuki - 3**

 **Kuruso Syo - 1**

 **Ittoki Otoya - 1**

 **You can vote either through the poll on my profile or through comments and reviews! For now since Tokiya is in the lead with five votes I will lean towards getting him involved! This is the last chapter the poll is open! So get your votes in! Once chapter 5 is up it will be closed FOREVER! This chapter is the longest! 1160 words exactly! Now ON WITH THE STORY!**

 _Chapter 4: Seasonal Songs_

His voice like velvet cut through her thoughts and she paused looking into his sky blue eyes, she realised that she stiffened quite visibly when he spoke. She cursed at herself mentally before answering his question.

"Even if it was me who sung, does that mean you listened? Does that mean you're my stalker now?" She kept a blank facade and stared straight into his sky blue eyes, hoping to deter him. He simply smirked and leaned closer.

"So it was you. Your voice was like liquid gold, and the raw emotion in it was enough to break even my heart." His voice smoothly cut her thoughts again, now whoever this man was he was defiantly a flirt. His actions were gaining the attention of the dark blue headed male in the back. Kagome decided against her better nature to let this man see something, hopefully he would leave her alone.

She closed her eyes and turned to him and opened her eyes. The male before her widened his eyes at the broken blue eyes he saw. In his eyes he saw a porcelain doll, a woman who had been played with and left onto a shelf to be caked with dust. The raw emotion had him standing straight and narrowing his eyes. This sort of an emotion didn't belong on this beautiful little woman.

Seeing the narrowing of his eyes and his posture straightening to his full height, Kagome assumed that he had seen enough and let her eyes wander back to her notebook. She began writing again, watching the lead make the words.

The man simply watched her, contemplating his next action, before speaking to her.

"My name is Jinguji Ren, might I enquire what your name is?" He smirked gently at her and leaned forward, and held his hand out for hers. Kagome looked to him again, the broken emotions once in her eyes now gone, left dulled and void. She looked at his hand, and contemplated for a second on whether or not to answer. Giving in she gave him her hand and spoke quietly.

"Higurashi, Higurashi Kagome but please just call me Kagome." Her voice was so quiet Ren nearly passed it off as a whisper, she awkwardly look at him and he smiled brightly at her. Taking her hand up to his lips, he kissed it. Causing Kagome's eyes to widen and blush slightly.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." His flirting was reminding her of deceased friend, Miroku. She quickly ripped her hand from his grasp and held it to her heart. She looked down as grief quickly consumed her.

The quick pull of her hand from his had surprised him but he assumed that she was just shy.

He only smirked, and moved to the desk he was previously at and grabbed his school stuff. And sat on the desk next to her, smiling at her he relaxed and leant back his chair, returning to his previous positioning before she had walked in and disturbed them. Sighing softly, she knew then that this male was not going to leave her alone as she had hoped.

◠◡(◕^^◕)◡◠

Everyone had finally arrived in class, and class had begun. Their sensei, Hyuga Ryuya, quite a serious man, was starting to give a lecture on the expectations from the students. Kagome was half-listening as she focused mostly on the gardens outside, there was even a little red robin perched on tree branch that reached the window of the second story building. The robin's glassy black eyes observed her as she observed it, she smiled slightly at the bird, and the bird seemed to reciprocate the action with small chirps and whistles.

Unbeknownst to Kagome the dark blue haired male seated behind her noticed the robin and small smile she gave the robin. He watched the bird seemingly interact with the girl in front of him, each sweet chirp and whistle was rewarded with a gentle yet small smile. The bird seemed pleased that it had made the girl smile and moved to sit on the window sill, gathering the attention of other classmates and their sensei.

"Well look at that, Miss Higurashi, the robin seems to like you." Hyuga-sensei commented, a small smile in place. Kagome simply nodded her head and turned her head to continue staring at the robin, silently overjoyed by the robins attentions.

Tokiya continued his observation of the girl. Unlike any of the other girls, she hadn't asked him if he was Hayato or related to the Idol. In fact when she first entered the room, she just seemed to him quickly scan his appearance then proceeded to ignore him. This notion intrigued him. But he decided that he would not investigate the "strange" reactions yet, instead observing the girl would be enough for him at the moment.

Kagome knew that the boy behind her was staring intensely at her, she always attracted some unwanted attention. Her mother always said she had a thing for attracting trouble. Sighing, she decided upon listening to the actual lesson that their sensei was teaching. She would put her thoughts of the boy away and focus on the lesson, with a few subtle glances and smiles at her new bird friend.

◠◡(◕^^◕)◡◠

Class had finally finished, and because of that Kagome sighed in relief. Ever since her travels she had to catch up on all her classes. Especially math. Kagome shuddered at the thought of the subject. She stopped in her packing to thank the kami's that she didn't need to know that much math in the music industry. Resuming her packing she gathered all of her organised things, and set off to her room where she would drop of her unnecessary stuff. Reaching her room, she placed her things in her white desk, taking some time to admire the glorious room. Grabbing her prized light teal notebook and white pen, she headed outside hoping to see her robin friend again.

Once outside she sat not far from where her balcony is. Finding a large cherry blossom tree next to a willow tree she at were their roots intertwined with each other. The tall trees hid her from prying eyes along with the shrubbery, allowing her to sit in peace. Her robin friend, had flown down from its perch on a tree that resided near her classroom window. Kagome happily looked up as the bird perched itself on a little white stone bird bath, which was in the middle of the little hideaway. Smiling at the bird she decided to sing a song to the bird. A song her father used to sing to her. Clearing her throat, she began the sweet melody.

 _Sun goes down, and we are here together_

 _fireflies, glow like a thousand charms_

 _stay with me, and you can dream forever_

 _right here in my arms toni-_

Before she could finish the first verse, a voice interrupted her.

"Did you sing that sad song last night?"

She turned around, only to see another male only this one had red hair and eyes

 **The song Kagome sings, is called 'Right here in my arms tonight' which is from the movie 'Barbie, Island Princess'. At the end of the movie, Ro sings it with her mother, I am leaning towards similar thing kinda relationship. Where Kagome's father sung it to her before he died in the car accident, unlike the movie though she will never get to see her father again. :'( Also I want to name the bird! I need a Japanese male name! I would also like it to mean something!**


	5. Black Fire turned Red

_Chapter 5: Black Fire turned Red_

 **I'm officially closing the poll for the pairing! And the winner is...**

 **ICHINOSE TOKIYA with 6 votes!**

 **The others:**

 **Shinomiya Natsuki - 5**

 **Jinguji Ren - 3**

 **Kuruso Syo - 1**

 **Ittoki Otoya - 1**

 **Thank you to all who voted! So this is officially Tokiya/Kagome pairing! I'm so happy I finally got a pair! Also thank you to all the reviewers! And the anonymous reviewers who suggested some names for my little bird! I think the names were good but didn't suit the bird entirely. But thanks for your help! Also I'm very sorry for my lack of activity I finished my exams last week and already have results back for two of them which I passed with a high B and A! Now I will try to update more regularly!**

The male before her possessed messy, bright red hair and similar coloured eyes. The uniform he owned, happened to be worn in a casual manner, which wasn't too loose or too neat. Overall cute in looks, and he seemed to have a bubbly personality if his aura told her anything.

Looking up to his face, he smiled brightly at her, his eyes holding a childish curiosity.

Kagome in her moment of analysing had realised he had asked her a question. Specifically about her singing last night. She unconsciously spoke her thoughts out loud, to which the eager male listened.

"Geez...did everyone just happen to be having a midnight stroll when I was singing? Do I now have to play twenty one questions with each one? Mother always did say, I had a thing for attracting trouble..." She mumbled off the last part of her small rant, still unaware of her spoken thoughts and the ears listening.

The red haired male smiled at her and chuckled softly. Kagome's eyes widened at the realisation she spoke out loud, a small blush appeared in her cheeks and she looked away. The boy just smiled brighter and made his way through the green shrubbery to reach her spot, catching her attention.

"So I'm guessing from your reaction that was you last night." He knowingly inquired, a smile smirk upon his lips. To which Kagome just looked a little past him, clearly embarrassed, and nodded her head. His smile seemed to grow and he gleefully responded.

"Your voice is so beautiful. And I'm guessing you wrote that song too?" He inquired again, his eyes gleaming with curiosity. To which she nodded again, her gaze still looking past him. She blushed slightly at the compliment and tensed at the question. She looked him straight in the eyes and spoke in a soft voice .

"I did. I rather not talk about the song itself, after all you haven't introduced yourself." Her fake smile shining. His smile seem to widen once again if possible.

"Sorry! My name is Ittoki Otoya!" He playfully told her. Kagome simply nodded, looking away to seek her robin friend. The little bird flew down to her, as she stretched out her hand, for it to land on her index finger. The little bird sung a short, soft melody, similar to her previous song. Ittoki had leaned near her hand to look at the bird.

"Hey there little guy. Do you have a name?" Ittoki questioned, his eyes looking to Kagome for an answer. Kagome hadn't considered a name for the little bird yet. She looked at the bird thoughtfully looking at its dark brown eyes for a name. When she glanced at the red plumage of the little robin, she smiled genuinely.

"His name is Cherī." She giggled slightly at the chosen name, it suited the little cherry red bird well. Ittoki eyes widened a fraction and smiled at the bird.

"Cherī...it suits him!" Ittoki announced, she simply laughed at his playfulness. It seemed she gained yet another friend without knowing it.

◠◡(◕^^◕)◡◠

Walking down the hall to her next class, Kagome was thinking to herself. She delved into her thinking deeper and deeper. Until she bumped her shoulder into Tokiya. Stopping and glancing into his eyes, she mumbled a quick apology before moving on, but a sudden hand grasp her shoulder. To Kagome's surprise it wasn't Tokiya since both his hands remained by his side, but Ren with his sly smile.

"Ne, Kagome-chan come sit with us." Kagome was confused at the familiar use of her name, but let it slide when she realised it was lunch time and she hadn't eaten since breakfast. Nodding her head, the trio began walking to the lunchroom. Unknowingly to Kagome though, Tokiya kept giving her side glances, Ren noticed the stares Tokiya was giving Kagome and his eyes narrowed in competition for the raven haired beauty.

They arrived at the wealthy looking lunchroom, and got in line and prepared to order, talking quietly about which meal would be the best. Suddenly a girl tripped and bumped into Kagome's back, the girl was caught by another, but Kagome wasn't so lucky and fell straight to the ground, bumping her head and hurting her wrist.

Ren moved immediately to help Kagome up.

"Raven-Chan! Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" Ren's insistent mothering fell on deaf ears as Kagome sat up and with Ren's help stood up straight. The girl who Kagome bumped into, rushed to Kagome's side, grabbing her arms and started apologising frantically.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! Are you hurt?" She gripped Kagome's hands tighter, causing Kagome to wince at the pain in her wrist. Hearing her wince Tokiya moved to take her hands out of the girls, ripping her hands out of the girls, he carefully held Kagome's right hand to his eye level. He inspected her hand and saw the redness and a bruise start to develop on her wrist. He looked at the girl who bumped into her and started to glare at her.

"I don't think you will be able to play any instrument for a while, Higurashi" Kagome snatched her hand back and inspected it herself, she was already a little dizzy from hitting her head but she could still determine the length of her injury. The girl who had caused the mess started to apologise again, not meaning to hurt her. Kagome turned to her, the girl expected a verbal lashing but instead gained a small pat the head.

"You need to be more careful, it is unbecoming of a musician to be clumsy." The girl stared wide eyed at Kagome, Kagome was about to turn away to go to the nurse's office for a wrist brace when Ittoki came through the crowd.

"Haruka-Chan! What's the commotion abo-! Oh..." He stared straight passed Haruka, to see Kagome holding her wrist protectively against her chest. He stared back at the Haruka whose face was flustered and her clothing and hair slightly disheveled, staring at both the girls and then at the two men besides Kagome who looked strangely protective.

"What in the world happened?" Ittoki shouted, rubbing his hair frantically in confusion. Kagome only shrugged and walked away to the nurse's office with Tokiya and Ren by her side.

 **Last minute note! If you noticed any literature mistakes pls tell me nicely! I don't have a beta and I do check my work briefly before posting. But I still miss things! Also don't forget if you liked this story to comment, fav and follow me! I will try to update this as soon as possible! Only constructive criticism and positive comments/reviews pls! Thank you!**

 **Lots of love**

 **DecayedStars**


	6. In her lost soul the bones of a miracle

_Chapter 6: In every lost soul the bones of a miracle_

 _"Music washed away from the soul the dust of everyday life." - Berthold Auerbach_

The scent of chemicals rushed through Kagome's nose, as she sat on the pristine white sheets of bed. A certain sharp scent cuts through her thoughts, it was steriliser. That scent brought back memories. So many unwanted memories. A chill was sent up her spine as the nurse came into the room, she straightened her posture as her eyes followed the nurse.

"It's just a hairline fracture of your wrist, you will just need a splint for a week and maybe a cast for another week." The nurse said as she held Kagome's hand and started creating the splint.

"I'm guessing that means no instruments." Kagome spoke, half jokingly. Ren and Tokiya shared a look, the song assessment was fast approaching.

"Raven-chan, the song contest is fast approaching, aren't you in the composer course?" Concerned was laced into Ren's voice, his eyes alight with worry.

"Actually I'm in both courses, the composer and the idol course. I decided since I could sing, play instruments and write my own music that I could a be a solo idol." Kagome informed him, her tone hitched with slight sadness. Ren and Tokiya caught the sadness in her voice, but thought best not to pressure her.

The nurse finished with the splint on Kagome's hand, and turned to fill in forms.

"If any swelling occurs, take this medicine, it eases the pain..." the nurse handed some tablets in a small bright yellow cylinder "...and if you notice anything wrong with your arm or the pain isn't going away with the tablets just came back." Kagome nodded her head, she probably would just go into town and find the local herb shop, if there were none then she was just gonna have to go on a small field trip to the mountains.

Ren grinned at the nurse, and blew a kiss "Thank you lovely maiden for caring for our friend." His voice silky and rich causing the nurse's knees to go weak. She had hearts in her eyes as she giggled stupidly. Ew. Was all Kagome could muster, Tokiya nodded his head in agreement looking away from the flirt to observe Kagome more closely. Tokiya breathed a sigh.

"Higurashi..." Tokiya uttered, catching her attention, "...you will be only able to sing and write some music, but you won't be able to play." Kagome noticed his tone and knew where he was going with this.

"You will need a partner either way." Kagome stiffened at the thought, her mind rushed and her heart started beating harshly. The one thought of making music with another person was enough to make her want to be sick. Her music was her escape, she wrote her most intimate feelings on the page and translated that into the language of music. So to share those intimate thoughts and feelings scared her beyond belief.

"Raven-chan? Are you alright?" Ren asked, observing her milky pale skin. "You look a bit flushed?"

"I will be fine, just a little light headed from the fall." She lied, moving her hands to the bed to push her up, she winced in pain. She forgot her hurt hand, since she had been so deep in thought. Tokiya moved to her side and grabbed her injured hand gently and placed his other hand on the small part of her back to help her stand. Kagome immediately blushed brightly. Ren chuckled at the sight, she was quite cute. Ren failed to notice the intense glare directed at his head.

"Tokiya, you can let go of me now" Kagome whispered, head down with a bright blush. Tokiya's eyes widened and he let go, his face now held a small blush. Ren noticed and his eyes narrowed.

It looked like a competition was about to begin between the two idols.

◠◡(◕^^◕)◡◠

The trio were now sitting in the lunch room, Ren and Tokiya had helped Kagome get her food and now Ren was insistent on feeding her.

"Ren-San, I have a working hand. I can feed myself." Kagome stubbornly mumbled, her eyes were blazing with her unreleased temper.

"Ah Raven-Chan but isn't this more romantic?" Ren slyly added. "No, I'm capable of feeding myself. There is no point in feeding me, after all I live alon-!" Kagome rapidly covered her mouth, her eyes wide with alarm. Ren's eyebrow raised as he places the spoon with chocolate pudding down. Tokiya's back straightened and he sent a harsh questioning gaze straight at Kagome.

"You live alone? What about your parents? Do you not have any family?" Ren's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Kagome swallowed hard.

"I-I um..." Kagome struggled to form words. If Saotome knew that she didn't have a home without any adults she was screwed.

"It's just t-temporarily. My mother thought it would be best to live closer to the school. That's all." Ren rolled his eyes and sent an easily readable expression to Tokiya, who sighed.

"Why would you need a home near the school if you have a room here on campus?" Tokiya clear and harsh voice responded. Kagome's mind winced. Her friends' voices drifted through her ears.

 ** _Way to go Kagome!_**

 ** _You know you are a really really really bad liar..._**

Her eyes original blaze turned dim as her sapphire eyes cooled. She missed them. That's why she left.

Ren watched her carefully and decided to open up a bit, hoping that if he opened up she would too.

"You know, I'm glad to be away from home. Personally getting away from home is the best escape I can have. My family isn't that supportive of my career choice and getting away from the negativity is one of the bonuses I get while I'm here..." Ren explained, his voice laced with hidden anger and obvious sadness. Kagome focused her eyes on Ren, she had felt his aura before and knew he had been sad for many years. His sky blue eyes were observant, but cautious. You could tell he struggle easily if you knew how to read people. And Kagome did. She knew what to do

She smiled.

Her first real smile in a very long time.

She watched Ren carefully. His eyes widened significantly and his lips parted. His features softened as his gaze focused on the smile she displayed. Just for him.

"Raven-chan..." He murmured softly as to not make that angelic smile go. Kagome's smile widened as she began to softly sing for him.

 _I can see every tear you've cried_

 _like an ocean in your eyes_

 _All the pain and the scars have left you cold_

 _I can see all the fears you face_

 _through a storm that never goes away_

 _Don't believe all the lies that you've been told_

She finished smoothly, Tokiya's mind was entranced by her voice and Ren had closed his eyes listening to her sweet melody. Tokiya was first to exit his trance, and looked at her with his dimmed blue eyes, and his heart pounded. He never felt this before, wait. He had. When he used to sing his songs for those children. No, this was a similar feeling. Not quite the same. Ren was completely lost in Kagome's sapphire eyes, he was practically swimming in the jewels.

"Guys..." Kagome called to them softly. She was feeling quite uncomfortable now. They just kept staring at her, it was making her more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"Tokiya! Ren!" Kagome near yelled. They blinked their eyes rapidly at her voice. Coming out of the unexpected induced trance. Tokiya felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Ren just sat back.

"Your voice is so unique, beautiful. Like liquid gold..." Ren said, leaning towards Kagome. He cupped her cheek, and leaned close to her ear. Feeling his hot breath on the shell of her ear sent shivers up her spine. She blushed bright red as he lightly licked the shell of her ear. He whispered ever so seductively.

"You should sing for me in private, something a little more sexual..." Kagome nearly choked. Tokiya pulled Kagome out of Ren's grasp and held her away from Ren, being mindful of her injured hand. He could clearly see how uncomfortable she was.

"Ren-San please don't be so inappropriate with Kagome-cha-!" He paused and look to Kagome. Such familiar use of her name could be offensive. The alarm on his face was painfully obvious as he searched Kagome's face for a sign.

"It's okay Ichinose-San, you can call me Kagome..." Her nervous answer reaching his ears. He nodded his head and relief flooded off of him as he blushed again slightly. Ren narrowed his eyes at the sight. An idea came to his mind, to which he smiled devilishly at.

"Raven-chan..." He called, he got Kagome's attention quickly. "The contest is coming up and with your injured hand, you need a partner. I offer my assistance and my talents to be your partner." Ren smoothly offered. Tokiya twitched in annoyance, as he begged silently that she didn't agree.

"Um I-I...Thank you Ren-San for the offer. But I don't know yet..." Kagome admitted quietly, looking down. Ren smile faded as Tokiya's smile actually widened by a fraction, but he quickly concealed that he smiled. Before anyone could say anything else she spoke ever so shyly "I'm going back to my room..."

◠◡(◕^^◕)◡◠

Kagome was back in her room as she leant against the railing of the marble balcony. She heard flapping and turned to her left to see Cherī, her little friend. She smiled sweetly at the bird as he landed on the railing of the balcony. She lifted her index finger and gently rubbed the bird's head. The bird chirped its thanks, but it insisted for more rubbing with pushing its head into her palm. She chuckled at the attention demanding bird.

"Will you sing for me?" She asked shyly, the bird chirped in response and started its small song. Kagome listened intently to the bird. The bird's voice was sweet, but held a slight rough tone to it, but it's voice was smooth. Kagome listened until she noticed the repeating rhythm of the birds song and the lyrics started forming. She started humming as the song started forming. She jumped and swiftly went into her room, grabbing her teal notebook as she rushed back out to a small table and chair on the balcony, writing the rhythm in musical note form, humming still. She started to write lyrics in the notes as well. Then it hit her. This was going to be her contest song. She smiled ever so brilliantly and giggled with excitement. Another idea hit her, she could get Ren and Tokiya to sing for her! If possible her smile widened immensely. Cherī flew to the small table she was now sitting at, as she gave the bird a loving look. His red plumage reminded her of her orange kit. She could have sworn that the sweet little bird was him reincarnated, but yet that was only her delusion.

She smiled at the bird as he chirped at her. She rubbed his head again.

Cherī sung the same song again as Kagome created more lyrics to it. She smiled at the finished project, and rubbed Cherī's head one more time in thanks. She hurried her way to the music studio prepared to make the music of her song for her boys to sing. She smiled again.

She couldn't wait to hear them sing her song.

◠◡(◕^^◕)◡◠

 **WHOOP I did it. I have put it out. Can u guys tell the love triangle happening? I mean it is pretty obvious. But anyway Cherī is my life, he is adorable and sweet just like shippo T-T. I shall now update decaying voice and my other fanfic before I update this one. Hopefully in a bout four weeks I will be back to this one. Idk I lose track a lot. Pls leave me a lovely review!**

 **Oh and the song I used before was Right here by Ashes Remain, LISTEN to it guys it's the prettiest song ever.**

 **Love you cookies!**


	7. Stitches

_"_ _People who make music together cannot be enemies, at least while the music last." - Paul Hindemith_

◠◡(◕^^◕)◡◠

A wooden guitar was in two pale hands, playing the chords he saw on the music sheet that laid on a music stand. Kagome sat on a stool and hitting her hand on her thigh, making a clap sound, since she was her other hand was still injured, instead she used her injured hand to hold the sheet of music. Tan hands worked the microphones, making sure it was set up right.

He eventually sat on his stool and held his own music sheet, reading over the newly learnt song. Kagome had already sung it to them and they absolutely loved the song. Looking over at Tokiya, he was doing the final tuning to the guitar.

"Are you boys ready to start?" Kagame inquired, looking at Ren and Tokiya intently through the glass of the recording studio. When they nodded she giggled in delight and nodded to Tokiya to start the rhythm. He began playing the soft rhythm. First verse was Tokiya's to sing.

 _I thought that I've been hurt before_

 _But no one's ever left me quite this sore_

 _Your words cut deeper than a knife_

 _Now I need someone to breathe me back to life_

Kagame started to clap her thigh and tap her foot. As the beat became a little faster. As Ren prepared to join him on the second line.

 _Got a feeling that I'm going under_

 _But I know that I'll make it out alive_

Ren sang the last five words with him, making a beautiful harmony.

 _If I quit calling you my lover_

Tokyo and Ren smirked at each other ready to sing with each other and harmonise perfectly.

 _Move on…_

 _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_

 _I'm shaking_

 _falling onto my knees_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches_

 _I'm tripping over myself_

 _I'm aching begging you to come help_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches_

Ren was ready for his solo part, winking at Kagame when she stopped clapping and tapping her foot for the beat to slow down. She blushed but gave him a look that said, just hurry up and sing you big flirt. And sing he did.

 _Just like a moth drawn to a flame_

 _Oh you lured me in I couldn't sense the pain_

 _Your bitter heart cold to the touch_

 _Ren and Tokiya started harmonising again._

 _Now I'm gonna reap what I sew_

 _I'm left seeing red on my own_

Unlike last time the roles were reversed, with Ren mainly singing and Tokiya harmonising with him. Kagame once again started to clap and tap, the beat got faster.

 _Got a feeling that I'm going under_

 _But I know that I'll make it out alive_

Perfect, Tokiya smugly thought. Seeing Ren annoyed at how perfectly harmonised Tokiya was with him.

 _If I quit calling you my lover_

The two were competing for Kagome's affection, it was obvious to them but with Kagome she was very oblivious. So with her not noticing their growing affection for her, they seemingly settled for competition for her. To them this was a golden opportunity, what better way than singing her song better than the other to gain her affection. Tokiya and Ren smirked at each other ready to sing with each other again and harmonise perfectly.

 _Move on…_

 _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_

 _I'm shaking falling onto my knees_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches_

 _I'm tripping over myself_

 _I'm aching begging you to come help_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches_

Tokiya looked at Ren, these were the verses were they would switch it up. First verse was Tokiya and Second was Ren. They knew this was where they could impress her. Tokiya began singing.

 _Needle and the thread_

 _Gotta get you out of my head_

Now it was Ren's turn.

 _Needle and the thread_

 _Gonna wind up dead_

And back to Tokiya.

 _Needle and the thread_

 _Gotta get you out of my head_

And they kept this up for the next four verses.

 _Needle and the thread_

 _Gonna wind up dead_

 _Needle and the thread_

 _Gotta get you out of my head_

 _Needle and the thread_

 _Gonna wind up dead_

 _Needle and the thread_

 _Gotta get you out of my head get you out of my head_

Ren took the lead with the chorus while Tokiya sung harmonically, adding to the chorus their own touch.

 _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_

 _I'm shaking falling onto my knees_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches_

 _I'm tripping over myself_

 _I'm aching begging you to come help_

They joined their voices again for the final three verses.

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches_

The final lyric was sung as they looked to the glass window, where Saotome stood along side Kagome. The recording studio was silent as everyone waited for Saotome's reaction. His sudden cheshire grin was a relief to the trio, especially to Kagome.

Saotome ran in and started shouting about how they could be the next big thing. Kagame blushed at the praise, trying to look away in embarrassment. She walked into the studio and starred gathering the sheets. Saotome was relentless though in his praise. He hugged Kagome and quickly whispered into her ear.

"I need you to come to my office after you finish up here, it involves Mr Taisho." Saotome pulled back and smiled softy at her, a small smile was on Kagome's face too. Tokiya and Ren were a bit confused, but before they could ask Saotome about what he had said he twirled away. Tearing their eyes from the strange site, they looked at Kagome. She turned to face the guys, a twinkle in her eye caught their attention. She blushed hotly at their attention and spoke.

"I really enjoyed working with you guys…I really did enjoyed" She looked nervously at the ground. The new emotions creating havoc in her mind. Ren smirked.

"Well, Raven-chan I enjoyed working with you too, I would be honoured to work with you again." He smoothly added, making kagome look up with confusion. Tokiya butted in.

"He is talking about the final assessment." He bluntly stated, a little upset at Ren's very forward proposal. He didn't want to lose such a gem.

"Um I don't know. If no one else will take you or me than I guess we can work together again." She said, rubbing her head in thought. Tokiya and Ren frowned at the thought of being with anyone else, or her being with another, especially with a guy.

Kagome grabbed her stuff, gathering all sheets and notes for their song. She walked out of the booth and grabbed the newly recorded song on a blue USB. And began walking off, but before she left out the door she turned to the boys once again. She gave them the most dazzling smile they had ever seen, before blushing and saying.

"We should catch up later like for coffee or something…" She diverted her eyes, her nerves getting the better of her. Ren and Tokiya looked at each other briefly before nodding, small smiles were present on both of the boys faces.

"That would be nice, Kagome." Tokiya responded, making Kagame blush hotly at the use of her name. Even though she had allowed it, it was still very awkward to her.

"I will see you guys later then." With a final wave, she left the room.

The second she left the room, it became very tense. The only two there was Tokiya and Ren. Ren turned to face Tokiya, and narrowed his cool light blue eyes.

"Are you vying for her attention just because you want it for yourself?" Ren asked, surprising Tokiya. Smoothly Tokiya retorted.

"For the record, Jinguji-san, I do seek her affection but not so I can have her just to myself and show her off as you might do." Ren narrowed his eyes further, not believing Tokiya easily.

"I will admit that I have to come to care for her in the romantic sense but Kagome is completely capable of choosing one of us. I assume you too have feelings similar to mine?" Ren scowled deeply at Tokiya before taking a breath and smirking at him.

"I will not lose in our competition for Kagome's heart easily…" Ren tucked his hands behind his head, smiling and walking to the door.

"But I do advise you to step up your game, as I believe I'm already ahead of you." Ren slyly added.

"Go blow on a saxophone." Tokiya retorted at the cocky blond, he rushed passed him out the door heading to Saotome's office.

Ren smirked at the insult, highly amused. He closed the door to the recording studio, and followed him to Saotome's office.

It seemed the competition was only truly beginning between the two of them.

◠◡(◕^^◕)◡◠

Kagome entered Saotome's office and saw a figure already there, sitting in a chair with their back facing her. Kagome was about to excuse herself when familiar aura's rushed over her, behind her was Saotome's and Sesshomaru's but the third which was familiar to her gave her a shudder.

She turned to look at Sesshomaru, confusion marbling her sapphire eyes. Sesshomaru's eyes softened before he answered

"This Sesshomaru wanted to give you a present for completing a recording." He crossed his arms and expectedly looked to the figure sitting in the chair. Kagome's confusion doubled as she turned.

The figure had waist length auburn hair, in a high ponytail. She felt a pang in her heart at the familiar colour and style, but when the figure stood and turned to her she held her breath.

There stood little Shippo, looking to be at twenty and not so little. She had thought him to be dead, she turned to sesshomaru, shock covering her form.

He smiled at her. The Sesshomaru smiled at her.

"After the battle, I buried the dead so they would have an honourable send off. When I came to the kit's mauled body the Tenseiga pulsed. With a sweep of the sword the kit was given a second chance." He saw the hot tears developing in her eyes, he wanted to inform of earlier events.

"I wished for him to see you sooner but unfortunately the foolish kit got caught up in business deals in America and was delayed." He leaned against the wall, watching the scene unfold.

Kagome quickly whipped her head back to her little kit. His green eyes shining in his mirth and joy. She covered her face, she was in so much disbelief. Hot tears started rolling down her cheeks in big fat droplets. Shippo let out a deep throated chuckle, and grabbed the back of her head and the small part of her back and brought her into a hug.

"You have always worn your heart on your sleeve, Mama." He smiled at her cupping her cheeks, and pulled her head towards his, touching their foreheads together. But Kagome just cried harder.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I should have protected you! It was all my fault you died!" Shippo was shocked at her outburst, he didn't think she would have blamed herself so harshly. Kagome was in hysterics reliving his death before her eyes while clinging to him.

"Mama…" Shippo softly cooed, rubbing circles on her back as she once done to him 500 years ago in comfort.

"You were not at fault, I was only a weak child then and I strayed away from you. I blame myself for my death not you." He brushed her hair, trying to comfort her.

"But I…I.." Shippo silenced her with a clawed finger to her lips. He smiled with his fanged teeth, giving his famous grin, and cupped her face once again.

"I'm alive right now, am I not?" Kagome nodded.

"So I think you should focus on now, okay?" He softly added, Kagame nodded meekly. Shippo chuckled at how cute she was.

"I love you." He told her, a giant smile on his lips. Kagome tried to dry her tears, and whispered 'I love you' back to him.

Unfortunately two boys had just arrived to hear the last two sentences spoke and fury was thick in their aura.

"And guess what!" Kagome confusingly looked Shippo in the eye.

"I'm going to do the Idol program with you!" He excitedly glomped her in a hug.

Two distinctively male voices could be heard on the other side of academy yelling...

"WHAT!?"

◠◡(◕^^◕)◡◠

 **PLOT TWIST! I will admit it, I can't stand the thought of Kagome without Shippo. Just breaks my heart.**

 **Here is just a quick note to when I will be updating next time. I need y'all to be patient with me cus I'm doing my last two years of school currently so I have to put in a lot of work in which takes up my time unfortunately. So I can never be sure of when I update anymore. I'm very sorry about that.**

 **Remember only constructive criticism and positive reviews! Also pls tell me if I made any mistakes I shall fix them! And go ahead and leave me any questions and I will try to answer them best I can!**

 ** _Always and Forever,_**

 ** _LadyAdalicia_**


End file.
